TNA Episode 2
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the following week after Episode One, a hardcode legend will become number one contender plus an outsider also tires to be number one contender. I own no one
1. Chapter 1

TNA- Episode 2

By

Chosen2007

Part One

This was the opening contest:

M.V.P came out to his music, the spot for the Lethal Lockdown was taken shape and as he made it to the ring. Burke ran down, M.V.P met him half-way, they hammered on each other and they made it to the ring. Burke started hitting him with fists, jabs and uppercuts. M.V.P was swinging wildly then Burke hit with a fist upside the head and M.V.P was wobbly, Burke just stood kicking him in the ribs a couple of times. He threw M.V.P in the corner, he would rotate while he would slap him, he hit him with an uppercut, he would do this four or five times and Burke had a very focus look on him. He knew what he wanted to do and he pulled him in the middle of ring, he hit him with a knockout punch and as M.V.P fell, he held him up. Burke went outside, got the chair and hit the ref with the chair, he rest the chair on M.V.P's face and then hit him with the Eijah Express. M.V.P was out cold and then it was announced M.V.P won by DQ, Burke smiled and kneel down M.V.P then said, "I'm better than you." Burke threw the microphone down, he left.

Interview time:

It was Ron "The Truth" Killings and he had the microphone, "Hey Christian, it's like this, here's what's up, Lethal Lockdown it doesn't matter who my partner is, you are just an obstacle to get back my title." VKM walked in and B.G. said, "Hold on man. We just want say this, we have no problem with you getting your shot but our boss is going to win it. The VKM Godfather we call him." Goldberg came in and The Truth wasn't scared. "You might be the truth, I'm reality." Goldberg walked out.

This was the next contest:

Team 3D came out getting booed very badly and they hit the ring. It was Lance Hoyt out first with Christy Hemme all over him and then Abyss hit. Hoyt was dominating with power moves and was working with Abyss very well. Then Bubba hit him with a low blow and then 3D took Abyss apart piece by piece. Dreamer, Sabu, Rhyno and R.V.D walked down the ramp. They all stood there and then Andrew Martin stood on the other side. Abyss hit a double clothesline then tagged Hoyt in, Hoyt clean house and then had D-Von for the pin, Bubba interfere. Abyss started hammering on him and knocked him out of the ring. Sabu came in and threw a chair at Abyss, the rest of them were coming, The Punisher nail Dreamer, Rhyno and R.V.D as they tried to assist but they were overwhelmed so it was a six to three mugging, the light went out and it was Sting. The odds were almost even, Tommy snuck in with a barbwire bat and knocked Sting in the head with it. Tommy called the Ref in, the ref counted three and that means Tommy Dreamer is know in the main Event at Lockdown.

Backstage:

Shawn looked at the television; The interviewer came in, "Well, Dreamer is in the main event at Lockdown against Angle and Sting. Dreamer is also in the main event….against Sting, next week in a bingo hall match. Dreamer's friends barred from ringside."


	2. Chapter 2

TNA- Episode 2

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

The Next Contest:

Roxy Lemux came out and then Shelly Martinez came out, the match last three minutes, Roxy hit the voodoo slam. Roxy smiled and then she grabbed the microphone, "Trish!" She screeched. "Lockdown….You will be locked in with not the Voodoo queen but an animal." She dropped the Microphone and Trish was on the screen laughing at her. "You know Roxy, to say that this match in the six-sided ring is going to be fight, well, it's not going to be. It's going to be a…." The camera zoomed on her Trish's face, she smiles and then the camera went off.

The Next Contest:

The Truth came out, he was waiting for Christian Cage and he came out. Christian controlled one part of the match, Truth kept trying to get into it but Cage was focus on the match but Truth made a comeback but it was short lived because Cage hit the unpretter and won. It was taking shape Burke on the team with Killings and M.V.P with Christian.

The Next Contest:

The Rest of ladies came in and the fight was on, after a while, everyone but three were still in the ring, it was Amazing Kong, Gail Kim and Ashley Massaro. Massaro and Kim hit and ran but Kong's power was overwhelming. Hemme came down to get in the middle of this, Kong was choking Hemme and Kim with Massaro got Kong out. Kim and Ashley fought it out, Kim hit a power slam and then hit took a page from Christopher Daniels book, hit the BME. Ashley was waiting for it and after Kim crashed and burn, she hit the dark descent. She pinned Kim and Ashley won. Roxy went to attack from behind, Ashley turned sharply at Roxy and stare a hole at her. They stayed like that for a minute and they slowly backed off.

Shawn's office

The interviewer walked in and Shawn said, "Next Week, there will be a triangle tag-match, on one side, it was be Trish Stratus and the Dark Angel Ashley Massaro, on the other corner, Amazing Kong and Christy Hemme and in the other corner Gail Kim with Roxy Lemux. Did I mention it's an elimination tag-team match? As for Lockdown, it will be a triple Threat ladies title match, Stratus vs Massaro Vs Roxy. However, if any three of them would to get pinned, they lose their spot, only if they get pinned."


	3. Chapter 3

TNA- Episode 2

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

After the Break:

It was said that the other two matches, Goldberg and Copeland, Y2J and Lesnar, AMW VS VKM will be next week.

It was then a fight in the back, it was Rhyno and Angle coming out from the back, Rhyno was getting the best of him, there was a ref and then at the other end, Hall and Nash stood there watching with a ref with them. They went into the ring, Angel hit the germans, ripped of his street clothes then hit the angle slam on Rhyno and Angle hit the Ankle Lock. Nash walked down with the Ref, he got in the ring and stood there. Scott hit Angle from behind, hit the outsider edge then Jarrett ran down, smashed Nash's head with his patent weapon. As Hall went for the cover, so did Jarrett.

Shawn's office:

Shawn just stood there very amazed by that and then he smiled, he turned to the camera, "Well, guys I guess you just made this a little difficult, so next week, I'm going to make it easy, you see originally R.V.D was supposed to be fighting for his right to be Lethal Lockdown. Tonight, he came by to say goodbye, he was traded and guess whose back." The camera turned off and then it said this:

"JOE'S GONNA KILL YOU"

Saoma Joe came out and he was at the top of the ramp, he smiled.


End file.
